septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder Quel
Cinder is a soft-spoken analytical who cares deeply for those he chooses to stay with. A young man who knows of loyalty and discipline, he has spent the past 4 years searching for his missing sister. Following her trail into the first city he has seen, he had heard the streets full of talk about a strange looking ship in the port. Knowing that this would be his bet chance to broaden his search, he snuck aboard and hopes to leave at the next stop to continue searching for his older sister. Talents and Skills *His main skill lies in his almost exclusive objective thinking. He keeps his emotions separate from other endeavors except, of course, his search for his sister. *He is also incredibly adaptive. Being in a nomadic tribe, he was forced to learn to adapt to the land and situation regardless of what it is to ensure his survival. *In addition to adapting, he is an excellent hunter and tracker. Able to step almost silently and rarely lose his balance, he is able to be a stones throw from a target and still not be heard. *Though it was frowned upon by his elders, whenever passing through various towns he would trade items for books in various languages. This led him to being able to speak a multitude of tongues, an invaluable skill given the choice he has made. *He is an excellent puzzle solver, whether it be a game of chess or a lock to pick, he is more than capable of being able to figure out a problem if he has a well enough understanding of the situation. *Due to his hunting skill, he is an almost perfect shot with his bow. The trade off though, any firearm is useless in his hands having no training or experience of any kind for them. *Being an almost ideal hunter, he is able to see even in pitch blackness when his eyes glow, reflecting absorbed light just as a beast. Weapons *A bone bow and onyx tip arrows, a gift form his parents after his right of passage as all the young hunters in his tribe must do. *Twin short swords that he originally used to clean the carcass of a kill. The razor sharp blade slice through bone and sinew with ease. Combat Skills and Abilities *He uses his short swords when toe-to-toe, giving him a bit more time to think and try to read his opponent, usually being just enough to figure out what to do. *From the maximum distance of his bow, he is accurate to the point where regardless of his physical position or even the weather (excluding extreme circumstances) he is capable of hitting his desired target. *Given his experience in having to face wild animals, his reflexes are highly tuned and have saved him on more than one occasion. *His hunting and tracking training has led him to master concealment and focus, making him an ideal stalker and tailer. *Though it is flesh and can be hurt and bruised, his thin tail is far stronger than it appears. Using it to hang from vantage points, he only uses it to amuse himself outside of giving him leverage in awkward areas. Education and Intelligence Background Cinder is no genius, but he is not a fool. Trading for books on languages and the world at large, he is a well rounded young man being slightly more knowledgeable than the average being. Learning to speak a multitude of tongues, he was used as an interpreter for his tribe to both avoid and instigate conflicts with other tribes. Outside of books, his tracking and hunting training cam form his father and sister. He has become a master hunter and an almost perfect tracker, using his skills for odd jobs to fund his search and feed himself. Goals In truth, his current life goal is simple: Find Ember! Personality Cinder at first glance can easily seem quite intimidating due to his sheer height and abnormal physical attributes that he was raised seeing normally as all those in his tribe bore them. In truth he is very soft spoken and tends to keep his thoughts to himself unless speaking them would have a mutual gain for those around him. He is quite kind hearted and hates the idea of killing without reason (i.e. hunting or defense.) and refuses to do so unless absolutely necessary. Though he puts up the front of being a calculative objective ass, he is easily attached to others and becomes quite willing to help and do all he can. Being a gentle being, he is easy to speak to once one gets past his awkward persona he tends to put up first. Weaknesses * Soft spoken, Cinder tends to bottle things in that bother him, making him a ticking time bomb. When having an outburst he is prone to both doing, but especially saying, hurtful things that may have nothing to do with the situation that had set him off on the tirade. * Given that his hand-to-hand is much like the beasts he fought, he can quite easily be overwhelmed by someone with training and experience that is opposite of his. * Being that he is in search of his sister, he generally does not take very well to even jokes on the subject. Doing so sets him to over-react and usually start a fight over it. * Praised in his tribe as a brilliant genius, though he still tried to remain modest, he often finds those smarter than him as a threat and becomes jealous of their knowledge as it makes him feel inferior. * Loyal to a fault, he is also far too used to being in a lone wolf mentality. He is moderately terrible at working in a group if he is leading, though he can be valuable when being ordered by a strong leader. Beliefs Despite reading of the various Gods, Cinder has no care or interest in them or following them. Appearance Standing at a towering 6'5, his lean and lanky build makes him seem even longer than he already is. He hides his bright red eyes among his jet black hair that shrouds his face along with his farther waist band that he turned into a scarf. Outside of the red in his scarf and eyes, he stays true to his tribes hunter code in wearing shadow color to keep ones self hidden. Though hard to miss, he bears too moderate horns on that curve back, rigid and onyx black just as his hair with a matching thin black tail that trails behind him. He bears a lean and tight build, making him quick and moderately strong, though his strength lacks where his speed and reflexes excel. His scarf covers most of his face as well as his shoulders and the top of his chest, hating how he was told to be like his father despite that he was his fathers spitting image. Relationships 'Parents' Victor James Quel (Deceased) Snap Zv6jAaOKBv496697280.jpg Liliana Primrose Quel Snap 5wGgQnidUG1213655164.jpg 'Siblings' Ember Quel Snap mMShDZ044Y1783172247.jpg Background Background of your character, go into as much or as little detail as you desire.